snowboarding heaven
by miss-chatterbox-13
Summary: Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura go on hoilday to Norway to help Sakura pratice snowboarding for the snowboarding championship in a weeks time. What happens when they meet up with Syaoran and Meirin. Will Sakura and Syaoran snowboard together? Plez rr Plezz
1. Waking Up and Thinking About the Past

Hi I hope you enjoy my sorry plez no I don't own card captors. Plez review.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The morning sun light shone though the light purple curtains as a young woman opened her emerald eyes.  
  
"I wonder what time it is." Sakura yawned to herself.  
  
"Good morning Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura "I'm glad you're awake."  
  
"Oh! Why's that?"  
  
"Me and Eriol were about to go down to breakfast. Want to come?"  
  
"Yeah I'm starving. Give me a minute to get ready."  
  
"Ok. We'll start walking down. Catch us up."  
  
"Ok. See you down there."  
  
"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
"Bye Sakura!"  
  
"Bye" Eriol shouted as he met Tomoyo in the hallway to give her a morning kiss. Sakura watched Eriol and Tomoyo walk out the door holding hands.  
  
'I wish I could be as happy with a boy as Tomoyo' Sakura thought to herself. She thought back two mouths.  
  
*****TWO MOUTHS BEFORE***** Sakura walked over to the football pitch to meat Todd after his football practices as she turned the corner she saw Sharney Bickaton making out with her boyfriend. The one person she hated was stood there sticking her tongue down Sakura's boyfriend's throat. Sakura knew that Sharney could have any boy she wanted and Todd could have any girl he wanted' but she never knew Sharney was interested in Todd and she had no idea that Todd liked Sharney. Sakura stood there frozen. She didn't know how to react. Should she go up to them and start yelling and screaming or should she turn and cry and run. Tears flooded into her eyes. Just before should could turn and run Todd saw her.  
  
"Sakura it's not what it looks like. Really. I swear."  
  
"Yeah he's right all we were doing was making out like we had been doing for the past three weeks. Or is that what it looked like?" *****BACK IN THE HOTEL ROOM*****  
  
Sakura wiped the few tears that had fallen down her face and got up to walk over to the wardrobe. After about two minuets of looking though her cloths she decided to wear her jeans with a pink heart on the back pocket, a white t-sheet with a purple string top on top of her t-shirt. 


	2. Someone To Talk To

Thanks reviewing my story sorry your reviews are not there I had so problems and had to take the story off and load it back up hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Sakura walked into the dining room and looked around for Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Hey Sakura."  
  
"Eriol!! You scared me."  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that. Anyway Tomoyo is on table 3. I had to leave her because my cousin Syaoran just phoned me to tell me he got in late last night and to meet him on the slops at noon."  
  
"So glad you could join us Sakura." Sakura reached the table and took a seat next to Tomoyo. The waiter walked over to the three of them.  
  
"Are you ready to order now?"  
  
"Err yes thanks. I'll have two crumpets." (Sorry I'm English and I tend to eat loads of them) Tomoyo order.  
  
"I'll have the grapefruit and sugar."  
  
"And I think I'll have pancakes and syrup please."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Sakura we bring you all the way from Japan to Norway were you can have any food from all round Europe and you choose the one thing you eat back in Japan."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"There is no hope for you Sakura. No hope at all." Tomoyo shock her head.  
  
"My new board's come."  
  
"Changing the subject as all ways Sakura." Sakura just shrugged while Eriol laughed.  
  
"Well well well. Look who it is." A girl was stood behind Eriol with long black hair and red eyes. She was wearing blood red top and black trousers. Stood behind her was a boy about 19 years of age with amber hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and jeans. All the girls in the dining room were looking at the boy and most the guys were all looking at the girl. Tomoyo and Sakura sat there confused while Eriol had a huge grin across his face.  
  
"I thought you said you were to tried to come down to breakfast?"  
  
"Like you believe us Eriol the two people that sent you to England for your so sister that never existed." The chuckled at this and the girl gigleled.  
  
"Err................Eriol who are these people?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Before Eriol had chance to answer the girl butted in, "Oh sorry. You must think were so rude for nor introducing ourselves." Tomoyo and Sakura shook there heads in unison. "I'm Meirin and this is Syaoran. Were Eriol's cosines." She tossed her head back at Syaoran who gave a small smile.  
  
"Oh. Hi I'm Tomoyo Eriol's girlfriend and this is Sakura my best friend."  
  
Sakura had kept quite. This was the first time Tomoyo had seen Sakura chook in front of somebody she was usually the to do the introduces. "So when did you get hear?" she managed to push one sentence out of her mouth.  
  
"Well we got hear yesterday morning and we saw you arrive yesterday afternoon while on the sloops." This was the first time Syaoran had spoken.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Eriol butted in "Syaoran snowboards."  
  
"What?!?!? Really?"  
  
"Yeah and he's the best in Hong Kong."  
  
"I'm entered in the world champion."  
  
"So am I." The waiter came over with the food and drinks. "Have you guys already eaten are something?"  
  
"Yeah we have."  
  
"Hey Sakura what do say to a little one on one at about 11?"  
  
"Err ok this gives me chance to use my new k5 board."  
  
"Wow you've got a k5 board?"  
  
"Yeah got it this morning." Sakura finished her pancakes. "Hey guys do you mind if we go now?"  
  
"No of course not Sakura. You two go on ahead. I'm taking Eriol into town this morning anyway." Sakura turned to Meirin to see what she had planed but she shook her head.  
  
"I'm of to the coffee house to see Mark there. I better go now because I'm going to be late."  
  
"Oh. Ok then so why don't we all meet back hear for tea?" Everyone nodded and Meirin shouted yes from the door way.  
  
"Come on Sakura. The quicker we get down there the better."  
  
"Ok. You go on ahead and I'll meet you outside in a bit ok?"  
  
"Ok. Bye Tomoyo. See ya Eriol. Try and hurry up Sakura Eriol tells me your late for everything."  
  
"Not true ALMOST everything!" Sakura shouted at Syaoran who was almost at the door. "I'll see you guys later than ok?"  
  
"Ok Sakura. Just one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't go too soft on Syaoran just because you like him." Sakura turned crimson and walk off as if she hadn't heard it.  
  
********************************3:30 pm*********************************  
  
"Wow you're a really good snowboarder. No wonder you're in the championship Sakura."  
  
"Your really good yourself Syaoran. You'll defiantly win the races."  
  
"No one stands a chance against you on the half pipe you're the only person I've ever seen do a triple flip like that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran!" The two of them turned there heads to see Tomoyo Eriol Meirin and a blonde haired boy walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Hi Syaoran." Tomoyo ran up to Sakura to give her a hug.  
  
"Hi. Hay Meirin who's your friend?" Syaoran pinted at the blond haired boy holding Meirin's hand.  
  
"This is Mark. Mark this Syaoran my cousin and Sakura Tomoyo's best friend." Meirin whispered something in Mark's ear as she did Mark looked at Sakura and Syaoran then started laughing. Syaoran suspected Meirin and Sakura sat there looking very confused.  
  
"So who fancies something to eat?" Tomoyo tried to break the tension in the air.  
  
"Ok. But let me go get changed first."  
  
"Ok Sakura I'll come up to the room with you. I want you to wear this really nice out fit I made for you."  
  
"Why don't we all go to our rooms and meet for tea in the dinning room at 7:30?" Meirin suggested. Everyone agreed and went of to there rooms.  
  
**********************In the hotel room. *********************************  
  
"So Sakura what do you think of Syaoran?"  
  
"He's alright." Sakura answered.  
  
"Just alright?"  
  
"Yeah well I'm not going to say he's fit and I fance him am I? I mean I've only just met him."  
  
"Well at least you're not talking to me about snowboarding. I can't understand any of it."  
  
"Yeah. Your right. He's someone to talk to."  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review 


	3. Finding Out and the Plan

Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy this chapter. Plezzzzzz review.  
  
It was 7:45. Syaoran looked at his watch. "Where are they?"  
  
"Well Sakura could of fallen to sleep and Tomoyo couldn't wake her back up, Sakura could be stuck Tomoyo doing her hair and make-up over and over till it's perfect, Tomoyo could be doing her own make-up and hair over and over till that's perfect or all three of them" Meirin, Mark and Syaoran all sweet drooped amine style.  
  
15 minutes later the doors to the dinning room opened and in walked two girls. One wearing a pink top that had a pink haired angel that had a purple dress on. Under the angel there was blue writing that said "Don't get jealous just because I'm an angel and your not." She had a jean skirt on that finished about 10 cm above her knees. She had red high healed sandals with the strap going up her leg. Her hair was mostly down with a bit of hair each side tied back. She had pink eye shodow with tinted pink lip-gloss. Although she didn't have a lot of make-up on it was more than enough make-up to make for her. The other, Tomoyo, was wearing a purple dress that had a little girl on. The girl had a devil's tall, a devil's fork, a small red top, small red skirt, high healed red shoes and an angel's halo. Tomoyo wore black and red high healed shoes herself. She had one pair of purple earrings and one pair of gold earrings. She was wearing the gold cross that Eriol had brought her for her birthday. Her hair was down and tucked behind her ears. Her purple eye-shadow tinted with sliver eye-shadow glittered when ever the light caught her eyes she also wore pink lip-gloss. The two girls walked up to the others.  
  
"And what time do you call this?" Syaoran asked Sakura raising one eye- brow. Sakura looked at Syaoran's watch.  
  
"8 o'clock?" she answered. He had watched her look at his watch  
  
"Cheat." He said with a smile on his face. He chuckled lightly. Sakura and Tomoyo both gave Meirin a hug. Tomoyo went up to Eriol and gave him a peak on the cheek. Mark gave Meirin his arm and walked over to the bucked table. Eriol and Tomoyo followed them arm in arm. Sakura looked at Syaoran and surprisingly enough he gave her his arm just like Mark and Eriol. She took it and they walk up to the table. Sakura and Syaoran both though that Eriol had bucked one big table but he hadn't. He'd bucked three tables for two.  
  
"Sorry guys but I wanted some time alone with Tomoyo and Mark and Meirin wanted some time alone" Eriol said as he turned to both Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura nodded understand there need for privacy. Yet Syaoran suspected something.  
  
'Well at least I'm stuck with some stupid girl that's trying to flirt with me and mom and Meirin aren't setting me up with...wait that's what there doing there setting us up. What am I going to do?' Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura.  
  
"Come on Syaoran our tables this way."  
  
"Oh sorry Sakura. I must have been daydreaming." He smiled at her. They sat down at their table. 'I could tell her. No I can't what if she is like the others but is hiding the fact she likes me? No she wouldn't. Would she? I can't do what I usually do it's just not right I to much like as a friend.' Syaoran questioned himself till he came to a solution. After they had ordered their dinner and their drinks had arrived Syaoran decide he HAD to tell her. He took a slip from his drink and cleared his throat. "Err. Sakura do you emmm have a err boy err friend." It wasn't like Syaoran to stutter but for some reason he did.  
  
"No I don't Syaoran. Why?"  
  
"Has Tomoyo ever tried to set you up with people?" Syaoran was glad that he's stuttering had stopped.  
  
"Yeah all the time."  
  
"Well I think that Meirin, Mark, Eriol and Tomoyo are trying to set the two of us up."  
  
"Really?" Sakura shocked "Who with?" Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
"With each other."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room turned to look at them. Syaoran heard a couple close by say how sweet the two looked together and another couple commented on how the were the perfect young couple. Syaoran blushed slightly. After about 2 minutes every one turned back to what they were doing. "Sorry." Sakura apologised.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"But why would they try to set us up?" Sakura went straight back to the original subject.  
  
"Because they knew we would get along so well."  
  
"So we've played straight into there hand."  
  
"Yeah. Unfortunately we have."  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"I can't either."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked just as there food came on two sliver plates. Once the waiter had asked if they wanted anything else and leaf they started eating there food. As they ate Syaoran told Sakura the plan he'd came up with.  
  
**********************Meirin and Marks table***************************  
  
They had just started eating.  
  
"Meirin you I leave on the opposite side of the world than you?" Meirin nodded. "And you know you mean the world to me?" Meirin nodded again. "What would you say if I told you my dad got a transfer and I was moving to Hong Kong?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Mark smiled and nodded. Meirin was so shocked she was speechless. Once she had finished her dinner and managed to take a couple of sips of her drink Mark was worried that Meirin didn't want to be with him she hadn't said anything in the last 5 minutes.  
  
"This is the best thing that could of happened. I thought that meeting us was the best that could of EVER happened to me but now this is." She got up and hugged him so tight. "I love you Mark Palmer." (Sorry if that's anyone's name but that's all I could think of sorry)  
  
**********************Eriol and Tomoyo's table**************************  
  
They had just finished eating.  
  
"Tomoyo you we've been going out for the past 3 years right?"  
  
"Right. What's this about Eriol?" A woman started playing the harp Tomoyo's favourite instrument "O! A harp how romantic."  
  
"Yeah well." Eriol got out his chair and went down on one knee. "Tomoyo Daidouji. I've know you since we were in 4th grade. I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and I never want to leave your side." Tomoyo had turned crimson. Eriol bulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. "I guess what I'm asking is will you do the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Tomoyo's face was 100 shades of red. "Eriol there is no one else I would rather spend my life with. Of course I'll marry."  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji you just made me the happiest man in the world!" He opened the box to revile a with gold ring with a purple jewel in the middle. Eriol know Tomoyo liked things that weren't common and Tomoyo had never seen a ring this beautifully in her eyes. The ring fitted perfectly.  
  
"I HATE YOU SYAORAN LI!"  
  
"GOOD!" Sakura ran out of the dinning room in tears. Tomoyo was about to run after when she saw Sakura stop at the door way for no reason. 'What's Sakura doing why's she stopped?'  
  
What's wrong with Sakura? What's going on between Syaoran and Sakura? I'll tell you in the next chapter. Plezzzzzzzzzzzzz review Plezzzzzz 


	4. Look Who It Is

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. And thanks to dreamy- gal for giving me the idea that starts of this chapter. Thanks. Enjoy.  
  
'It can't be him. Can it?' Sakura turned round to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her. On he's arm was a brown haired girl. 'No it can't be can it?" She started running again. 'It was him. His here. In Norway. Oh I hate Tomoyo for making me come here.' She ran into her room a bounced on the bed crying. There was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" Sakura had to hold back her tears.  
  
"Open up and find out." A mans voice came from the other side of the door and Sakura knew who it was.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I'll bang the door down if I have to."  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"To see you." Sakura opened the door for him to come in. "Why thank you Sakura." He looked her up and down. "Wow you haven't changed a bit. You're still as beautiful as ever." He stroked her face. Sakura pulled away. "What's the matter dear Sakura?"  
  
"DEAR? You're calling me DEAR? After everything you put me though?"  
  
"You must understand it was you I loved all along."  
  
"That's why Sharney's down stairs is it?"  
  
"Look when I saw down there I realized how perfect really you are."  
  
"Liar! You're a liar. You always were and you always will be."  
  
Tomoyo ran over to Syaoran. "What happened?"  
  
"We were talking and I said how much better boys are than girls then we started fighting and she made a scene."  
  
"Syaoran you can be so big headed sometimes." Syaoran just shrugged at Meirin. A sharp pain went though Syaoran's heart. 'What was that?' Syaoran couldn't understand why it hurt him to say something nasty when it had to do with Sakura.  
  
"Look as much as I would love to stop here and have a go at Syaoran for upsetting Sakura but don't you think we should go up to see if she's ok?"  
  
"Tomoyo's right maybe we should." This was the first time Mark had joined in the conversation. They all ran out after Sakura. "Do you think she went up to her room or somewhere else?"  
  
"The room. She would go back to the room. I'm certain she would."  
  
"I hope your right Tomoyo."  
  
"So do I." Meirin was so worried about Sakura. 'Why does that cousin of have to be so bigheaded.'  
  
"Let's take the lift." Eriol ran over to the lift and started pressing the button over and over.  
  
"You know Eriol the lift's not going to come any faster." Syaoran was trying his best to keep his cool but hoped Sakura would be upset when they got there. 'This plan better work.'  
  
"Why did Sakura stand still for a bit?" Meirin asked.  
  
"I noticed that." Tomoyo thought about it for a moment. "It's looked as if she had seen someone that made her freeze up or something." Eriol's face turned pale. "Eriol what's wrong honey?"  
  
"Outside when we were on the way to meet everyone today I saw him Tomoyo. HIM!"  
  
"You don't mean him do you? The only person in the world that Sakura doesn't like?" Tomoyo face also went pale. Eriol nodded slowly.  
  
"WHO?" Syaoran was losing his mind. He started pressing the button as fast as he could.  
  
"You know Syaoran it's not going to come any faster." Meirin had to say that to see the look on his face. Mark stood there very confused. Meirin turned to look at him and stroked his face. "Don't worry honey I don't know what's going on either." She gave him a kiss on the lips. Syaoran punched the wall and started running up the stairs to Sakura's room.  
  
"Come on Sakura you don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do" Sakura fell back onto the bed the boy walked towards her. He climbed on the bed so he was on top of her and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Get off!" She tried to push him away but he was to strong for her.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura I thought you liked having your neck-" The door flung open reviling Syaoran who was red from anger.  
  
"Get off her!" Syaoran ran up to the young boy and pushed him off Sakura. Eriol ran in the room next he grabbed the boy by the neck and chucked him out of the room. The girls ran in next. Followed by Mark.  
  
"Stay away from Sakura!" Eriol's face was turning red from anger now.  
  
"What is that how you talk to an old friend Eriol?"  
  
"We are not friends anymore" the boy got up and straightened himself out then walked down the hall before he could get very far Tomoyo stopped him.  
  
"This is for Sakura." Before the boy could ask what Tomoyo slapped him around the face. His cheek went bright red.  
  
"You'll pay for that Tomoyo." Then he walked of.  
  
When Tomoyo, Eriol, Meirin and Mark went back into the room they saw Sakura and Syaoran sat on the bed. Syaoran had his arms rapped around Sakura's waist.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking but who was that?"  
  
"That Meirin was my ex."  
  
"Todd."  
  
Thanks for reading please review. Hope you enjoyed it. Xxx 


	5. First Kiss

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please know that I do not own card captors. Enjoy.  
  
Everyone turned to Mark. 'You know him?'  
  
'Yeah. We were best mates in school. Up until he moved to Japan. He told me how much this twat of a girl had fallen for him and how he was going behind her back sleeping with other women and how she was only good for one thing. I felt so sorry for her so I stopped writing to him.' Everything went quiet. An uneasy silence swept the hotel room for a minute or two.  
  
'Me and Eriol are engaged.' Tomoyo said in an attempt to cheer everyone up.  
  
'What? Really? That's wonderful.' Sakura was over the moon for Tomoyo.  
  
'It's about time you asked her' Syaoran hit Eriol on the back and Meirin hugged Tomoyo and Mark wished Eriol all the best.  
  
'We need to celebrate.' Sakura jumped off her bed wiped her ruined make-up off and re-did it. 'Come on. There's a disco downstairs.'  
  
'Sakura what if Todd's down there?'  
  
'So?'  
  
Syaoran put his arm around Sakura 'If he comes any where near Sakura I'll punch him to hell and back until I'm board.'  
  
'Thanks Syaoran.' She hugged him. 'Come on.' She dragged him out the door and to the lift.  
  
They entered the big hall, music blasting every were they turned. Sakura and Syaoran went and found a table, Tomoyo and Eriol went and got the drinks and Meirin and Mark went and danced.  
  
When they had found a table Sakura turned to Syaoran. 'If Todd was to show up would you really punch him for me?'  
  
'Of course I would Sakura.' Syaoran sat back in his chair and swung on to two legs.  
  
'What are we going to do about the set up?'  
  
'I don't know Sakura..... I don't know.' Eriol and Tomoyo came over with the drinks and as the song came to a close so did Meirin and Mark.  
  
Eriol looked down at the tray of drinks, 'What is it with girls and vodka?' On the tray was a wkd, archers and a brecardi. (Sorry couldn't think of many vodka drinks sorry for my bad spelling)  
  
'Well at least we had different drinks unlike you lot.' Sakura pointed at the tray were there was 3 green beer bottles. The boys just grabbed their bottles and tried to hide them so the girls couldn't say anything so they just giggled. Just as Mark and Meirin were about to sit down Celine Dion "My heart will go on" came on. Couples filled the dance floor. Mark looked at Meirin and gave her his hand as they went off to dance again. Sakura turned to Tomoyo when she noticed Tomoyo wasn't there she looked around and saw Tomoyo and Eriol dancing slowly on the dance floor.  
  
'Err...... Sakura.....would....err...you...err...like to dance?'  
  
Sakura thought for a moment as she worked out what Syaoran had just said and as she opened her mouth to say she needed to go freshen up the word 'yes' came out.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yes' "What's going on?" Sakura thought to her self she felt her feet lift her up and before she knew she was on the dance floor slowly dancing her body getting closer and closer and closer towards Syaoran's, up until there was no gap between them. They danced until the end of the song. Everyone made their way back to their seats as the next song started. Sakura turned to go back to her seat as Syaoran grabbed her wrist; she turned back to him with a look of surprise on her face.  
  
'Come with me.' He led her out of the back entrance and into the hotel's snowy gardens they walked a bit until they came to an icy cold bench were they sat down.  
  
Sakura shrived from the cold. Syaoran put his arm around her in a friendly way. As he did Sakura felt something warm run down her body as though she had just had hot water poured over her. 'Err...about...err...the...err...set up.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Err...I...think...err...we...should...erm...just leave it. Yeah we should just leave it.' Sakura looked shocked. 'I mean we don't even know if they are setting us up or if we're just benign paranoid.' Sakura nodded.  
  
'I suppose your right.' She got up to walk back.  
  
'Sakura wait!' she turned back round. 'Are you ok?'  
  
'No.' "What? No? What's going on? Why am I benign like this? All he's said is we're just benign paranoid. So what's up with me?" Sakura kept asking her self all those questions. 'Err...I...have to go to the bathroom.' She ran back inside and she heard Syaoran running after her. When he got back inside he went over to the others and watched Sakura go to the ladies.  
  
'You like her don't you?' Tomoyo's voice broke his thoughts.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You like Sakura don't you?'  
  
'Of course I do.' "WHAT? I BETTER COVER THAT UP BEFORE THEY TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY." Syaoran thought to himself. 'She's a really good friend.'  
  
'No. I meant you like like her.'  
  
'Err....no...what made you think that.' Syaoran blushed 100 shades of red.  
  
'Well for one thing you're blushing.'  
  
'Err....it's hot in here.'  
  
'Hey guys.' Sakura came back over to the table and Syaoran's 100 shades of red on his cheeks turned into 1000 shades of red. 'Are you feeling ok Syaoran?'  
  
'Err...yeah...I just need a bit more fresh air.'  
  
'Well I and Eriol are going back up stairs. Coming Sakura?'  
  
'Err.' Sakura looked at Syaoran. 'I think I'll catch you up.'  
  
'Well I'm going to Mark's ok Syaoran?' Syaoran just nodded, as the four of them went of to bed. Syaoran turned and started walking outside.  
  
'Wait Syaoran!' he turned and Sakura was running to catch him up when her foot caught on the leg of a chair. Sakura closed her eyes tight waiting to hit the ground but instead of feeling the cold hard floor she felt strong warm muscular arms rap around her. She looked up and her emerald eyes meet with amber eyes and the two of them stayed like that for a minuet or two until Sakura stood up.  
  
'Err...sorry about that. Err...want to go outside?' Sakura's temperature must of risen 10 decrees in a matter of 2 seconds.  
  
'Suppose.' They walked back onto the icy bench they had sat on last time. 'Sakura your cheeks are really red. Are you ok?'  
  
'I must have had too much to drink.' Sakura said using the first excuse that appeared in her head. 'It's cold.' Syaoran put his arms around her. 'Thanks.'  
  
'Your welcome.'  
  
'Syaoran?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Can we get up earlier and have a quick run down the slopes before breakfast?'  
  
'Of course Sakura.'  
  
'Thanks.' She turned to face him they sat in that position for a long time until Sakura realise her head was moving closer and closer to Syaoran's face and his head was moving closer to hers.......  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to up date soon. Please review. xxx 


	6. Who Knows What Happened?

Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Sakura sneaked into her and Tomoyo's room. Stumbling around in the dark she managed to get changed into her night-clothes. She heard a light cough from the corner of the room and out of the shadows stepped Tomoyo.

'What time is Sakura?'

'Err...' Sakura tried to make out the time on the clock on the wall but it was no good it was to dark. 'Really really late?'

'Late doesn't quite cover it it's 3:30 in the morning.'

'So. What's your point?'

'My point is you said you'd be back 30 minutes ago.'

'So I'm a little late. Come on Tomoyo. Relax!' Sakura climbed into bed. 'Now I'm going to sleep before you or Eriol start lecturing me on how I should be home on time and end up missing breakfast tomorrow morning and having to board on an empty stomach' Sakura turned over and fell to sleep.

Tomoyo stood their mouth open in shock. Sakura had never spoke to her like that before. Tomoyo went to bed herself. Looked at Sakura and murmured 'I wonder if she's OK?' then turned over herself and fell into a deep sleep.

(9:45 NEXT MORNING)

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Eriol answered the door to find Mark holding Meirin's hand and Syaoran looking straight down at the floor. 'Syaoran I've seen people with cancer (AN: sorry that's probably sounds a bit nasty and I don't mean to insult anyone. Sorry) looking happier than you.'

'Shut it Eriol.'

'Sorry Eriol but our lovely cousin hear didn't get enough beauty sleep last night. He didn't get back till what time was it when he got again Mark?'

'3:30.'

'Funny that's the time Sakura got back this morning as well.'

'I know. I ran into Sakura in the girls toilets at 3 then saw her going up to her room at 3:30.' Meirin had a small grin at the side of her mouth. Tomoyo walked out with her hair rapped up in a towel.

'Oh you did you? She never said. Come to think of it she didn't say much last night.' A loud bang came from the girl's bedroom.

'WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP?!?!?!?!' Everyone sweet dropped.

'You guys should come in while Sakura gets ready.' Eriol opened the door wider so everyone could get in. Tomoyo lead Meirin and Mark into the kitchen to get some drinks and make some toast as they would miss their breakfast by the time Sakura was ready. While they were in the kitchen Tomoyo told them about Sakura earlier that morning. Meirin put it down to being tiered but Mark wasn't so sure and Tomoyo tried to convince her self Sakura had just being tired. Eriol had gone to wash-up. Which left Syaoran on his own in the living room Sakura ran into the living room trying to button up her pink blouse but some of the top button's had fallen of so her bra was visible. 'Tomoyo?' Syaoran looked up from the book he was looking at to see Sakura. 'EKK! Syaoran!' Sakura turned trying to cover up. Syaoran turned red and also turned away.

'Err...Sorry Sakura.'

'Err...yeah. Sorry.' Sakura turned about 10 different reds. 'TOMOYO!' Tomoyo ran into the living.

'What is it Sakura?'

'I need a new blouse this ones got button's missing.'

'Let's see?' Tomoyo looked at the blouse and re-did the buttons. 'Their.'

'But look.' Sakura pointed to the v-shape neckline that showed to much flesh for Sakura's liking.

'Sakura it's meant to be like that. Look.' Tomoyo turned Sakura around to face Syaoran. 'What do you think Syaoran?'

Hope you enjoyed please rr.


	7. Out and About Part 1

Thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS!

'HELLLLLLLLLLLLO! ANYONE IN THERE?' Meirin was waving her hand in front of Syaoran's face. Syaoran snapped out of his trance at once.

'What?'

'Sakura's top. What do you think?' Tomoyo quickly said before Meirin cut re-bite Syaoran's head off.

'Oh...it's...err... very nice.' Syaoran's face went form a tanned colour to 10 deep different reds.

'See Sakura it looks grate. Now go put your shoes on.'

'But Tomoyo I can't snowboard in this.' Sakura pointed to the skirt she was wearing.

'I know you can't Sakura, but you're not going snowboarding.' Tomoyo straitened out Sakura's skirt at the back.

'I'm not?' Syaoran looked stunned.

'No silly we're all going into town.'

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Syaoran cut her of. 'WE ARE?' Sakura went and got her shoes.

'Didn't Meirin tell you Syaoran?'

Everyone looked at Meirin, she thought for a moment. 'Must have forgotten.

'Come on we'll miss the bus.' Tomoyo grabbed her and Sakura's purse's and ran out the door. 'Come on!' Tomoyo shouted from outside. Everyone left as quick as they could, as Sakura and Syaoran headed for the door they both went thought together and got stuck. Tomoyo turned round and saw them and grabbed Skura. 'Come on.' Tomoyo broke out into a run and everyone ran to keep up with her. Down the stairs, thought reception, out the doors, across the road and turn right to the bus stop. As they turned they saw the bus just pull up. 'QUICK!!!!!!' Tomoyo ran as fast as she could and just caught the bus; Eriol paid everyone's fair as they all went to the top of the bus to get some seats. Eriol and Tomoyo sat next to each other so did Meirin and Mark, unfortunately for Sakura and Syaoran there was only one seat left they bothered looked at each other and sat down unwillingly. Ten minutes later they got of the bus, Sakura got of last and as she did she missed a step and fell. Once again she did not feel the hardness and coldness of the floor below her but warm, strong arms when she looked up she found out it wasn't Syaoran that had caught her but Todd. The one person she really didn't want to see. Sakura looked at him in anger.

'Get your crummy arms from around my waist.'

'Ok. How's this?' He's arms and hands moved down to Sakura's bum.

'Read my lips. Get your crummy arms and hands off me!'

'Read my lips Sakura. NO!' Just then someone tapped Todd on the shoulder as he turned round something hard hit Todd in the face. As he fell to the floor Sakura saw who had hit Todd. Syaoran. Syaoran took Sakura's arm and moved her to safety.

'She said to get your crummy arms away from her maybe next time you'll listen.' Todd got to his feet clutching his eye were Syaoran had hit him. The bus diver came out to see what was going on just as Todd left.

'What's going on out here?'

'Nothing. Nothing at all.' Syaoran and Sakura left to go catch up with the others and found them in a cloths shop. Tomoyo was trying on a black string top and Meirin was getting a red skirt.

'Sakura I got a top for you to try on.' Tomoyo lifted up a top to show Sakura as soon as she entered the shop.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. xxx


	8. Out and About Part 2

Hi thanks for the reviews. Sorry the past few chapters have been short. Oh I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS. Thanks again, hope you enjoy this chapter. X x x x

Sakura looked at the top Tomoyo was holding up. It was low cut, pink and sparkly which tied behind the neck. She stood still for a minuet then turned on her heels to walk out the shop but Syaoran stopped her.

'It's not that bad just try it on.'

'Ok, but it better be in the sale with the amount of material that's missing.'

'You sound like my gran.'

'So!' Sakura thought about it for a minute. 'God your right I do sound like an old lady.' Syaoran chuckled lightly.

'Come on.' And he dragged Sakura over to wear the rest of the gang were standing.

'Tomoyo I'll look silly in it,' Sakura wasn't in the mood to even give the top a chance.

'Don't worry, you'll be fine.' Sakura looked at Tomoyo with an "are you SURE about this look" 'Look if it makes you feel better me and Meirin will try some tops on two. Right Meirin?' the two girls looked around but there was no sign of Meirin 'Where the hell has she gone?'

'I don-….. AHHHHHH' Sakura let out a scream and gripped onto the closest person to her who happened to be Syaoran.

'God Sakura! Don't draw to much attention.' Meirin was stood behind Sakura wearing a red tee-shirt with black out-lines.

'I won't if you don't jump out of no where.' Sakura was still holding onto Syaoran's shirt without noticing. 'Where were anyway Meirin?'

'I was in the changing room trying this top on and I wanted your opinions on it. So what do you think?'

'I think if you girls are doing this all day I'm going to the snowboarding shop down the road.' Syaoran, Eriol and Mark all looked like they was about to die from boredom. 'Come on guys we'll see you later.'

'But I want to go to the snowboarding shop.' Sakura wined.

'In that case you three stop here and shop and we'll meet you in the café on the conner in 30 minuets then we can spilt up for the afternoon then meet back up to go back to the hotel.'

'That's a grate idea Mark.' Meirin smiled as she pecked him on the check.

'So we'll see you later.' Eriol kissed Tomoyo.

'You know I am going with them Sakura.'

'I know Syaoran.'

'In that case I'm going to need my shirt back.' Sakura blushed and let go of Syaoran's top. 'I'll see you later then.' Sakura nodded as she felt something warm touch her lips then it moved it took her a while to figure out that Syaoran had just kissed her.

The three girls watched the boys walk out the shop then got some clothes to try on.

45 minutes later

'Why are they ALWAYS late?' Syaoran finished he's 3rd drink.

'Clam down Syaoran.' Mark sipped his drink slowly.

'Yeah I'm sure nothings happened to Sakura' Eriol smirked as he said this and watched his cousin's face turn pink.

'Who said anything about Sakura? I'm just board of waiting for them.'

Mark let out a laugh. Eriol put he's drink calmly onto the table and turned to confront Syaoran. 'Don't lie to us; we know you have feelings for Sakura.'

'No I don't!' Syaoran's face was getting redder and redder.

'Yes you do!' Mark and Eriol said this in unison.

'Ok. So what, I think she's pretty and she's a really nice girl.'

'You going to ask her out?'

'Maybe.'

'Syaoran, I'm telling you this as your cousin. Do it tonight at the dance.'

'Ok. I will.'

'And here they come now.' Mark nodded towards the door as the three girls all walked in with several shopping bags.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's not that long I'll make the next one longer. Please review.


End file.
